Starting With A Dance
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Post-series fic. Nick and Jen attend a wedding together and all sorts of feelings emerge.


**Starting With A Dance**

"Right, remind me who this is for?" Jen asked, calling out from the bathroom where she was frantically trying to put on her makeup.

"My mother's sister's daughter," Nick replied, putting on his tie and moving behind her to tie it in the mirror.

She glanced up to look at him and smiled. "I like that tie."

He matched her expression as he adjusted the knot the way he liked it. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I like that dress," he told her, allowing his hand to trail down her silk-covered back and give her bum a squeeze.

Jen shrieked. "Oi! What if I'd been putting on mascara and stabbed myself in the eye!? Can't very well go to your cousin's wedding if I'm blinded!"

"But you weren't putting on mascara. You were complimenting my tie. Now hurry up, we'll be late."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her task as he vacated the bathroom. Jen usually loved formal events just for the excuse of dressing up and going dancing and having a little fun, especially with Nick. But she'd been getting over a stomach bug and was in no mood to stuff herself into a dress and heels and go to a wedding for someone she didn't know. But it was for Nick and his family, so she'd do it. She'd do anything for the Buchanans, really. Nick's mother had never been anything other than wonderful to her, so unlike her own mother in that way. Jennifer had been welcomed into Nick's family with open arms, and usually she loved to spend time with them. So she'd put on a brave face and try to enjoy herself. Besides, she knew Nick was looking forward to showing her off a bit. For years, he'd been 'seeing someone' and said nothing more. Now, finally, they felt secure enough to be open about their relationship with their families.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready," she announced, walking into the living room where Nick was waiting for her.

His whole face lit up when he saw her. She'd been growing her hair longer and it was softly curled around her shoulders. Her pale blue silk dress hugged the curves of her lithe body. The color brought out the blue-gray-green of her eyes, making them sparkle like magic, especially with the way she'd lined them with dark, smoky makeup. "You look gorgeous," he breathed in awe.

Any feeling of low self-esteem that had been lingering within her was immediately cured. "Not too bad yourself, Buchanan," she noted, eyeing him up and down.

Nick had to laugh. "Jen, I wear a suit to work every day."

"But this is your nice suit. It's got a nice cut about it," she complimented. "But maybe that's because I know what's waiting for me underneath."

His eyes went wide. "You know, we could be late to the ceremony and no one would mind."

She just smirked and smacked his arm as she led the way out the door.

The wedding ceremony was lovely and, thankfully, not too long. Jen hadn't been raised with any sort of religion and always felt a bit uncomfortable in a church. Nick had given it up long before Jen ever knew him, though he did often accompany his mother to church on Christmas and Easter. Jen had even gone with them the year before.

All through the marriage vows, Nick couldn't bother to pay any attention to the bride and groom. He held Jennifer's hands in his and stared at her the entire time. All those words about love and commitment…he'd never understood them before Jen. He hadn't mentioned marriage to her since he'd tried to use it as a bargaining chip when she'd broken up with him. It wasn't right then, but perhaps it was right now.

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she seemed to read his mind. She turned to smile softly at him. "I love you," she whispered, pressing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The reception followed quickly after the ceremony. It was hosted in an event hall with white-linen covered tables, a huge dancefloor in front of the live band, and yellow roses everywhere.

Unfortunately, Jen's stomach bug was making an appearance again. The chicken didn't taste quite right, and she didn't trust herself to drink anything more than water. Nick watched her with concern, but she seemed in perfectly good spirits otherwise. He ate the veg off her plate and drank her share of champagne along with his own.

Jen realized very quickly that she would be the one to drive them home at the end of the evening. A part of her was even a little pleased at that. Nick was quite a lot of fun when he had just a bit too much to drink. He shed his inhibitions and always ensured she had a wonderful time.

"Dance with me," he requested, holding his hand out to her.

Looking out on the dancefloor, Jen saw that half a dozen couples had joined the bride and groom after the first dance. "Alright," she acquiesced with a grin.

Nick took a sip of his whiskey—which had replaced the champagne after the toasts—and led Jennifer to a spot in the midst of the other dancing couples. She put her left hand on his shoulder and expected him to lead her in a simple dance. And he did do that, to some extent. He rested his right hand low on her back, almost inappropriately low, and he pulled her close to him. They swayed with the music, moving in a sultry fashion.

"You sure you want to do this while your mother is watching?" Jen whispered in his ear.

He chuckled, his breath hot on her neck. "She's too busy keeping my aunt from passing out from the stress of the wedding. Besides, I couldn't keep my hands off you for one more second."

"You really do like the dress, don't you?" she teased.

"I'd like it better if it were in a pile on the floor," he growled. He even dared to graze his teeth over her earlobe.

Jen shuddered in his grasp. "God, Nick," she breathed.

He pressed her impossibly closer to his body to feel his growing arousal. "I want you, Jen."

She swallowed hard. This was hardly the time or the place for this. Couldn't he wait until they got home? She'd assumed that's how the night would end anyway. But Jen could feel the stirrings of his arousal pressing against her hip, causing the familiar tingling between her thighs. "There's a bathroom by the front entrance," she murmured in response.

He moaned against her skin, his lips dragging down her neck. Had the band stopped playing? Perhaps. Nick hadn't noticed. His mind was a haze of alcohol and lust. Feeling Jennifer in his arms, hot and eager for him, he couldn't concentrate on much more than remaining upright.

Thankfully, the band did stop playing and all the couples on the floor paused to applaud, giving Nick and Jen the perfect opportunity to slip out the doors, relatively unnoticed. Jen held onto his hand tightly, leading him down the hallway to the small single-stall restroom. She pulled him inside and locked the door tight behind them.

Instantly, his mouth covered hers. His hands were a flurry of movement, tangling in her hair, tracing her spine, massaging her breasts, clutching at her hips. She opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter, consuming her every sound.

Jen knew they couldn't do too much in public like this. She desperately wished she could rip his dress shirt off him and feel the rippling muscles of his torso under her hands. That would have to wait until they got home. But she needed him. Needed to feel him, hear him moan her name. Her fingers found his belt and unbuckled it, jerking the zipper of his trousers down before reaching in and taking him in her hand, hot and hard.

Feeling her grasp caused Nick to involuntarily bite down on her neck. "God, Jen," he murmured, sucking and licking on the mark he'd already, his lips matching the rhythm of the strokes of her hand.

She used her free hand to grab his chin and redirect his lips to hers, claiming him in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Jen pulled back to take a deep breath and descended to her knees. She briefly wondered how clean this bathroom floor was, but that was of little concern. Her lips hungrily took Nick's throbbing cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue on his head before taking in as much of his length as she could.

"Christ!" he swore. His hand tangled in her hair, guiding the speed of her movements. It took everything in her not to lose concentration and just look up at him with a big grin. Nick Buchanan was always such a measured, patient, practical man. To think that she could completely undo him this way brought her more pride than she wanted to admit.

Nick could tell he was getting close, and he didn't want to finish like this. He pulled her hair, indicating he wanted her to stand up. He whirled her around so she was facing the wall. He panted against the back of her neck as he hiked up her dress and lifted her leg, giving him proper access to her. He reached between her thighs from behind, stroking her through the lace underthings he wore. She was already slick and ready for him, nearly dripping with her desire for him. He groaned, pushing the lace aside and sinking two of his fingers deep inside her.

Jen gasped and moaned, pressing her hips down, increasing the friction against his hand. This was an angle she wasn't used to, and it was utterly intoxicating. But his fingers left her far too quickly, causing her to grumble in disappointment. Nick chuckled, burying his face in her hair as he buried his shaft inside her. His thrust was quick and deep. Jen emitted a guttural moan as she was stretched and filled by his hardness. For a moment, he remained motionless. Jen bucked her hips against him to move. He then set about on an excruciatingly slow pace.

Nick felt wobbly on his legs, too overcome with drunken arousal. Keeping his balance while holding her leg up with one hand and palming her breasts through the thin material of her dress was a struggle. He squeezed the flesh of her thigh and gritted his teeth as he increased his speed.

Even in the small bathroom, Jennifer's high-pitched keening and the force of their bodies connecting with each of Nick's thrusts echoed through the room. Jen tried to keep herself steady against the wall, but all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms. As was always true with most aspects of their relationship, this man was her undoing.

"Yes, Jen, god, yes, oh god, I love you," Nick groaned incoherently against her skin.

She tilted her head as best she could in order to give him more access to her neck. There was something about the softness of his lips and the painful pleasure of his teeth that Jen was fairly certain could coax her to climax without anything else. As it was, she was rapidly approaching her completion.

"Right there, Nick," she cried out, feeling him hit the exact spot that would tip her over the edge. "That's it, god yes!" Her moans lost all intelligible language after that as her body was rocked to the core, the tremors radiating to every inch of her.

Nick continued to pound into her, feeling her muscles contract around him, squeezing him till he finished inside her. Only then did he still, breathing heavily against her.

Jen realized he was still holding her leg, and she was balanced on one high heeled shoe. But she couldn't move or speak yet. Her rasping breaths and fluttering heart pounded in her own ears.

Eventually he unhanded her. Nick grabbed some paper towels beside the bathroom sink to clean up before they rearranged their clothing with shaky hands. Jen's dress was impossibly wrinkled, and Nick had to completely retie his tie.

"Everyone who sees me is going to know you just ravished me," she noted, trying desperately to smooth her hair back to some semblance of order after his hands and face had been tangled in it.

"I'm not even a little sorry," he replied, standing behind her in the mirror and wiping her lipstick off his mouth.

"Honestly, neither am I. But I do wish we could be at home so I could really have my way with you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, you're wearing far too many clothes for my liking."

He grinned proudly, putting his arm around her waist. "You can strip me down all you want later," he promised.

Jen nodded. "I'm planning on it."

Nick had noticed she had been unusually sexual recently, and he was enjoying the effects of it. Not that their love life wasn't always exciting and satisfying, but Jen had seemed insatiable as of late. He certainly wasn't complaining, though he was mildly concerned about his ability to keep up with her.

Once they'd put themselves together as much as they could, they left the bathroom, hand in hand. To their utter horror, they ran right into Nick's mother. Eloise Buchanan took one look at the two of them and immediately groaned in annoyance. "Nicky, how could you! You're at a wedding!"

"It's a very romantic occasion," he defended. Nick realized his words were still coming out a bit slurred. But if his mother's red-tinged face was any indication, she was in much the same state of inebriation he was.

Jen was close to panic from her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Buchanan. It was totally inappropriate."

But Eloise just raised an eyebrow and said, "Jennifer, you've got a rather large lovebite on your neck. A few of them, actually." She returned her attention to her son. "Honestly, Nicky, you'd better marry this girl."

"I'm working on it," he replied sincerely.

"Oh, are you?"

"We've talked about it," Jen answered quickly.

"We have?" Nick asked her in surprise.

"We will," she clarified to him.

Eloise smiled in satisfaction. "You two can head home now, if you want. No one will notice."

Jennifer was ready to accept that offer and run right out the door. But Nick declined. "No, that's alright. We'll go have one more dance."

Walking on weak knees, Jen followed Nick back into the event hall, content to let him lead her anywhere.


End file.
